¿Era la manzana o la serpiente de la discordia?
by Alhaja
Summary: Escorpión y Cobra, veneno contra veneno, ¿Que tan peligroso y destructivo puede llegar el ser un encuentro entre dos criaturas altamente ponzoñosas?


_**¿Era la manzana o la serpiente de la discordia?**_

 ** _Fecha de publicación: 10 de agosto del 2016_**

 ** _Personajes: Milo, Shaina, Camus… Próximamente otros Caballeros.  
Género: Acción, sobrenatural (¿?,) romance… no lo sé. Después de que alguien lo lea que me diga que género es xD. _**

**_Advertencia: ¿Que puedo decir? Podría ser un mini Shonen Ai, pero no, he decidido clasificarlo de Yaoinoide Lemonosius._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, pero eso ya lo saben… y si no deberían._**

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Calor… un profundo fuego era lo único que sentía, lo que lo consumía completamente… un intenso calor. No estaba seguro, pero la temperatura tendría que haber sobrepasado ya cualquier medidor climatológico existente. Podía apostar sin temor a equivocarse, que un pollo a la naranja podría asarse sobre el suelo en cuestión de minutos. No era simplemente un día caluroso, era infernal. No, ni siquiera eso. Estaba lo suficientemente seguro de que el Yomotsu Hirasaka no era tan caliente.

El sol ese día se había impuesto la meta de irradiar su luz de la manera más agresiva, ni siquiera Milo que había soportado largas y extenuantes faenas de salvaje entrenamiento con el sol en su máximo punto, recordaba en su memoria un día tan caluroso como el que hacia hoy.

Estaba en las arenas de combate, todo a su alrededor era pura actividad como de costumbre en el Santuario de Athena. Cada caballero que habitara en el Santuario se encontraba con sus aspirantes practicando todo tipo de combates; postura, ataque, defensa… todo lo que compone el noble y milenario arte de hacer comer tierra al contrincante.

El entrenamiento comenzaba desde antes de salir el sol, pero hoy, incluso desde ese momento, ya el ambiente era tan caliente como un sauna. Todos se agitaban, gritaban, sudaban, corrían, perdían el aliento en la exclamación de alguna técnica, lo recuperaban, jadiaban nuevamente, hacían estallar sus cosmos sin parar… cumplían todo lo que su superior les pidiera realizar, así hubiera ya quienes no pudieran con su alma, no daban ninguna señal de abandonar la jornada, nadie la abandonaba, aunque el calor los consumiera a todos. Mientras más intenso era el entrenamiento, más parecía subir la temperatura, parecía un caldero en plena fase de ebullición.

A Milo el calor ya le resultaba casi insoportable, estaba fatigado, hastiado de todo, el sudor lo consumía cual llama a una vela. Sus ropas de entrenamiento le resultaban molestas, húmedas y pegadas al cuerpo. El cuero de las muñequeras, las vendas, los protectores, todo se le asemejaba más a grilletes y ataduras. Portaba un yelmo de entrenamiento parecido a los de los guardias que cubría por completo su cabeza, dejándole solo un limitado campo de visión y un pequeño espacio para que el poco aire que soplaba le ventilara la cara.

Su cabello se le pegaba por toda la nuca, el cuello, el pecho y la espalda y solo tenía ganas de quitarse ese maldito casco y patearlo como a una pelota de futbol. Añoraba el casco de su querida armadura, tan fresco y cómodo, le ofrecía a sus enmarañadas greñas la libertad que necesitaban ya que estas no sabían estar sujetas bajo el yugo de ningún artilugio.

Se sentía prisionero de su propia piel. Aunque debería estar acostumbrado a las inminentes olas de calor tan agresivas que llegaban a azotar el Santuario desde que tenía memoria, se sentía enloquecer ante tanto sofoco... aun así debía obligarse a mantener la compostura y no alterar su semblante, más que para lo estrictamente necesario.

Le había sido encargada la misión de evaluar a un grupo de niños recién llegados de todas partes del mundo por una fase determinada de tiempo, en la cual, al culminar, le anunciaría a Su Santidad el veredicto de cual maestro sería apropiado o no para cada uno de los que sobreviviera su fase de prueba.

Eran pequeños renacuajos, tal y como se recordaba a sí mismo, solo que menos astutos. Estaba ya fastidiado de lidiar con ellos. Se decía a si mismo que como caballero de oro, el rango más alto de la orden, no debería ser asignado a esta clase de tareas tan insípidas. Pero ese vanidoso pensamiento duro poco en la ya algo nublada mente del escorpión, cuando recordó a Camus, su Camus… y de cómo había sido aparatado cruelmente de su lado para entrenar a unos simples mocosos en el congelado fin del mundo por una vulgar armadura de bronce ¡Camus no merecía tan poca cosa! ¿No podían simplemente haberlos traído hasta aquí? ¿Hasta esta maldita y árida tierra? No… debía ser _él_ quien fuera enviado a secarle los mocos a esos críos del demonio. Ellos y las decisiones del Patriarca eran los responsables de que Camus ya no estuviera a su lado.

De solo traer el recuerdo del mago de los hielos y el agua a su mente sentía como la intensa fogarada de sus palpitantes cienes disminuía, estaba completamente seguro de que si Camus estuviera allí, no sentiría un calor tan sofocante como el que lo consumía.

Las horas pasaban, el entrenamientos de los niños a su cargo fue aumentando de intensidad progresivamente. Él en su faceta más agria les impartía duras órdenes que cumplían o **_cumplían_**. Entre ellos había una pequeña niña que estaba arrasando con todos los demás.

– _Vaya con la mocosa_. –fue el pensamiento que cruzó por su mente, mientras intentaba reprimir una sonrisa.

Si bien sus movimientos no eran ni tan limpios, ni tan ágiles, sí que sabía cómo someter a su presa. Se deshacía de su contrincante como fuera en cuestión de instantes. Y por _como fuera,_ era un realmente _**como fuera**. _ A patadas, mordiscos, empujones, golpes altos, golpes bajos… y de los más bajos que hay.

Él debía controlar eso, esa niña no podía agarrar a mordiscos a los demás, por muy divertido que fuera de ver, no era un comportamiento digno de un guerreo y eso él no lo podía permitir. Pero solo para seguir complaciéndose un poco más, la dejo acabar con los que aún quedaban en pie.

Era una pequeña devoradora, le recordó al instante a una persona en especial con la que compartió ya algunos enfrentamientos en sus primeros y mediados años de formación. Con ella en mente, levantó su mirada del grupo de niños y echó un rápido vistazo por los alrededores de la arena y rápidamente la encontró, no era tampoco una tarea muy difícil, esa maraña verdosa era bastante fácil de distinguir entre toda la muchedumbre. Al igual que esa pose que adoptaba al entrenar, esos gruesos muslos semiabiertos y bien plantados en el suelo podría distinguirlos cualquiera con ojos en la cara a una distancia desde Grecia hasta la luna. No creía necesitar más tiempo para saber a quién debía asignar de maestro para la pequeña devoradora.

La Amazonas de Ofiuco, tan atenta como siempre, aun concentrada en su pelea, pudo percibir una intensa mirada posada sobre ella.

En su postura defensiva, pasó al ataque cual serpiente, tomando desprevenido a su adversario y lanzándolo al suelo como a un saco. Ya libre de cualquier distractor, giró su cabeza para toparse, efectivamente, con un par de sagaces ojos azulados posados en ella. Y eso, sumado a una diminuta sonrisa socarrona estampada en los labios del observador.

Si bien la inquisidora atención que pareció de repente demostrar el caballero de escorpión sobre ella le pareció algo inesperada, tampoco fue mayor razón de sobresalto, estaba acostumbrada a acaparar las miradas todo el tiempo, ya fuera con miedo, respeto o lascivia. Era una mujer fuerte, hermosa y provocativa, eso ya lo sabía.

Que el caballero dorado de la octava constelación la contemplara, no debía ser por alguna razón demasiado misteriosa… él era un hombre, por sobre cualquier cosa, sin importar cual disfrutable resultara para él la compañía masculina en su cama –cosa que no era un secreto para nadie–. Cocía la reputación del Escorpión Dorado y lo seguido que buscaba _atacar con su aguijón._

En el pasado había compartido combates de entrenamiento con él, cada uno una experiencia enriquecedora y excitante. Cada uno disparado al límite, veneno contra veneno. De cada combate solo en uno ella había resultado vencedora, y aunque el recuerdo le hiciera rechinar los dientes, debía admitir que cada victoria sobre su ser había sido muy bien conseguida.

Cada técnica de escorpio, digna de cualquier caballero dorado, era impecable, realmente maravillosa y la forma en la que las ejecutaba el joven guerrero era sencillamente admirable ante los ojos de cualquiera.

Su porte, su altivez, su perfil griego, su escultural anatomía posada para atacar y la confianza que desprendía en cada movimiento… Milo de Escorpio era realmente un ejemplar masculino digno de alabanzas, no podría negar eso, pero tampoco tendría porque admitirlo. Así que consiente de su mirada posada sobre ella, y con la ventaja de la máscara a su favor, con una sonrisilla decidió continuar sus entrenamientos como si nada. Si algo quería de ella el guerrero de cabellera azulada, que se lo dijera directamente.

Milo quedo fascinado con la forma tan altanera con la que _en apariencia_ fue ignorado y pensó inmediatamente que sería _interesante_ poner a prueba la paciencia de la serpentaria, pues en resistencia bien sabía que era una verduga.

Siguió exhorto en la contemplación de los movimientos de la Amazona. Parecía realmente una víbora, el modo en el que se posicionaba en guardia, como agitaba sus brazos y la forma en la que mecía sus cadera con tanta sensualidad… esas caderas femeninas, en aquella voluptuosidad desprendían una sexualidad de la que él muy poco era consiente la mayor parte de tiempo, todo por tener siempre su atención dirigida a cada maravilloso detalle del cuerpo de su amante. Su Camus… la estrechez de sus caderas, sus pronunciado hombros, su recta nariz en aquel semblante tan duro como el hielo, sus firmes pectorales, su amplia y torneada espalda y aquellos muslos duros como rocas era lo que consumía la mayoría de todas sus fantasías sexuales. Poco margen le quedaba para meditar sobre lo diferente que era la curvilínea figura de una mujer, y sobre los mismos efectos estimulantes que le producían a su cuerpo. Esas eran la clase de cosas de las que solo podía llegar a ser consiente cuando no estaba Camus a su alrededor. Cuando no era él quien estaba allí para deleitar su mirada una y otra vez.

A diferencia de Camus, o de cualquier otro amante masculino con el que hubiera compartido el lecho, las mujeres del santuario poseían una anatomía prodiga en simetría y esbeltez; caderas voluptuosas, cinturas tan estrechas como avispas y senos redondos y jugosos que variaban desde dulces manzanas hasta apetecibles melones. Todo en ellas eran curvilíneo, a pesar de que compartieran un entrenamiento tan duro todos por igual, sus cuerpos adquirían ese nivel de desarrollo tan glorioso que sin importar cuanto cubrieran su rostros, jamás podrían ocultar su femineidad.

El calor parecía ir en aumento a medida que sus pensamientos se intensificaban, ahora no era solo cuestión del clima sino que provenía de su interior. Un calor que conocía muy bien y que sin importar cuanto le azotara siempre le resultaba igualmente insoportable, solo había una manera de apaciguarlo y sabía cómo, solo debía poner en marcha un plan.

–¡MUERE! –escucho de repente que exclamaba enardecida la pequeña devoradora a un niño que la doblaba en tamaño, pero que había levantado del suelo y por sobre su cabeza con una mano en la entrepierna y la otra en el cuello, para inmediatamente lanzarlo cual costal de papas al suelo.

Su plan definitivamente marcharía después de que acaba con el entrenamiento de estos pequeños salvajes…

...

La jornada había acabado ya con la luz del ocaso tiñendo el cielo en naranjas y ocres. Los chiquillos que le habían sido asignados tenían mayor potencial del que hubiera esperado en un inicio, sobre todo esa niña que tan asombrado lo había dejado luego de fracturarle tres costillas y un brazo al muchacho que arrojó al suelo en la tarde. Le recordó un poco a él cuándo llego al Santuario, confundido, sin saber exactamente qué era lo que debía hacer, o que era lo que esperaban de él. Solo sabía comunicarse a golpes un lenguaje que allí todos comprendían.

La niña hablaba un idioma realmente extraño, le dijeron que originaria de América del Sur, pero jamás había escuchado a ningún latino hablar así, así se preguntó de dónde provenía realmente esa niña, más allá de su nación ¿de dónde había salido? Tenía que ser de un lugar realmente obscuro para tener esa tez tan blanca y unos ojos tan oscuros. Se preguntó por un momento si él podría ser capaz de ayudarla pero ese pensamiento se esfumo en cuestión de segundos.

Debía ser soberbio con ellos, con todos, no les podía exigir menos de lo que le exigieron a él cuándo llego al santuario siendo solo un come mocos mal portado y sin disciplina. Aunque fuera frio he indulgente, después del esfuerzo que mostraron hoy esos pequeños no pudo evitar sentir cierto orgullo, uno que jamás demostraría ante ninguno de esos escuincles y menos tan pronto. Pero se preguntaba si eso era lo que sentía Camus al entrenar a sus aprendices ¿sentiría aquella necesidad de estar con ellos y enseñarles ser como él?

Seguramente serían unos grandes chicos… así fuera solo uno el que obtendría la armadura, cualquiera que pasara bajo la tutela de Camus tendría que ser un ser extraordinario. Si bien la orden de partir a entrenar a los nuevos aspirantes por la armadura de Cygnus a Siberia había sido impartida por el Patriarca, Camus nunca mostro disconformidad con ella y más bien parecía contento cada vez que regresaba al Santuario, ya fuera para dar su informe de avance o que fuera llamado por su Santidad a alguna audiencia, más bien parecía apurado en partir, como si no quisiera dejarlos por más tiempo solos.

En tan poco tiempo se habían vuelto más importante que _él_ …

No… podía pensar en Camus sin terminar divagando siempre en el mismo pozo estancado de dudas y remordimientos. Tampoco podía evitar compararse con él todo el tiempo, medirse con él, pensar en lo que pensaría él, sentir lo que sentiría el ¡Era suficiente!

Obligó a su agotada tropa a levantarse del polvoriento suelo en el que yacían tendidos exhaustos y los encamino en fila india hacia los comedores, allí los dejaría a cargo de los soldados del campamento donde dormían los niños, hasta que fuera tomada la decisión de a donde serían asignados cada uno de ellos.

Las cocineras se ofrecieron a servirle algo especial al caballero de escorpio en honor al mérito por encargarse hoy de los dolores de cabeza de todas las chichas del comedor, pero este declino la amable invitación, alegando que no tenía hambre, que eran los niños los que necesitarían recuperar fuerzas y que a diferencia de ellos, para él, el día aún no había terminado.

El sol poniente no se había llevado aún el intenso calor que seguía consumiendo su cuerpo.

Con un claro objetivo en mente y el sofocante calor instalado encima, emprendió su camino con paso firme hacia el bosque que delimitaba con cierta zona del Santuario, el campamento de las Kore. Era un largo trecho en el que la maleza se intensificaba gradualmente, pero solo para engañar a los despistados; el camino era largo pero tampoco tan extendido.

Necesitaba llegar hasta allí y calmar su ardor… todo el ardor. Así llego hasta la orilla de un cristalino riachuelo desolado al que nadie se acercaba seguido por numerosas razones; decían que allí en esa clara agua proliferaban flores acuáticas de un toxico veneno capaz de matar en cuestión de minutos, también porque los alrededores están infestados en diversas clases de animales rastreos y venenosos. También cuentan entre los bajos rangos que allí se pasea el fantasma de una tenebrosa mujer que se dice, era el fantasma de una guerrera Amazona que le quito la vida a su más fiel y sobresaliente alumno por haberle visto el rostro sin intención, y ella, a causa de la pena, se dejó quitar la vida por las venenosas flores que germinaban en el riachuelo.

Una historia un tanto dramática, sí, pero aunque fuera una estupenda historia para asustar a los niño –y que en más de una vez funciono con el cuándo no era más que un cuarto de persona– no dudaba tampoco que estuviera tan lejos de la realidad. Recordaba que su maestro le había contado esa historia y le había explicado que los espíritus perturbados no descansaban en paz y vagaban en el lecho de sus muertes, repitiendo la escena una y otra vez por toda la eternidad. Historias como esas y peores abundaban en el Santuario.

Eso le pondría los pelos de punta a cualquier, pero no a él. Con los años se acostumbró que a la última cosa que le debía temer es a la muerte, por ello su temor a los fantasmas siempre se mantuvo en un porcentaje de cero. Si se topaba con aquella dama penante seguramente la ayudaría a llegar debidamente al infierno. Pero no era a la fantasma a la que iba a buscar precisamente.

Llego hasta la orilla y dedico un instante a admirar el paisaje, era un pequeño rincón escondido entre la maleza, perfecto para la proliferación de bichos rastreros y ponzoñosos, _como él._ Tal vez por eso a _ella_ le gustaba.

Se despojó de su sudadera de entrenamiento, sus guantes y las protecciones, incluso los zapatos. Sumergió sus manos en el agua y las enjuago de la arena y el lodo que se había creado con su propio sudor, luego aseo su rostro, su cuello, empapo su nuca y sus cabellos, refrescando su cuerpo y empapando su tórax, todo en completo silencio, sin nada más que el sonido del agua corriendo a través del arroyo.

–¿No piensas decir nada? –comenzó él, cansándose ya de tanto silencio.

–¿Qué habría de decir yo? –fue su única respuesta.

–¿Así que sólo te quedaras allí parada y seguirás observándome? –llevaba ya un buen rato sintiendo la intensa mirada de la mujer encimas, aun cuando fue él el único intruso allí.

–¿No era eso lo que hacías tu esta tarde? No veo porque yo no podía hacerlo también. –la amazona se descubrió de la penumbra que la envolvía para dejarse entrever.

–Touche –exclamó con una sonrisa sardónica–. ¿Así que de eso quieres que se trate? Quien observa a quien…

–Preferiría que fueras tu quien me dijera de que se trata –dijo la peliverde descruzándose de brazos y acercando hasta quedar frente a él con la barbilla tan firme como su postura–. No me gustan los rodeos.

–Parece que guardamos eso en común. –y vaya que lo compartían.

–¿Qué tanto me observabas? Al fin el Patriarca te encarga una verdadera responsabilidad, y tú en vez de concentrarte en ello solo me mirabas a mí –justo en el orgullo del escorpión, la chica era buena con las palabras, sí, pero él era incluso mejor y no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente ante su provocación.

–Cuando las cosas en la arena no se están haciendo bien, llaman mi atención. –provocación era su segundo nombre–. Me parece increíble que el Patriarca te asigne discípulos cuando tu técnica aún es tan incompleta.

Podía sentir su mirada de venenosa ira atravesar la lámina de plata que recubría su rostro, incluso llegó a pensar si sería capaz de derretirla en cualquier momento. Si agudizaba un poco más el oído podría escuchar el rechinar de sus dientes ¿Cómo sería aquel rostro inundado en ira? Ansiaba conocerlo, estaba seguro de que sería interesante.

–¿Eso crees caballero dorado? ¿Crees acaso que tu armadura te hace superior a mí?

–De hecho sí, pero ese no es el punto. –respondió él con total altanería.

–¿Y cuál es? ¿Quieres probar de qué está hecha una Amazona realmente? –le reto sin demora, perfectamente erguida, con los pies bien plantados en el suelo y llevándose ambas manos a la cadera.

–Sí, eso es exactamente lo que quiero. –se llevó las manos a la cadera, imitando la postura que la iracunda mujer mantenía en completa tensión. Pero a diferencia de ella, él se encontraba suelto y juguetón, peligrosamente juguetón. Escorpión era su constelación guardiana, y al animal lo representaba perfectamente.

–Haberlo dicho antes, bajo el sol al mediodía te hubiera hecho comer polvo delante de todos, pero supongo que eso era lo que no querías, que te vieran perder públicamente.

–Pues lo que quiero probar de ti, nada tiene que ver con la observación de una multitud… –y es que por más osado que fuera, el exhibicionismo no estaba **_aún_** en su lista de preferencias.

–Hombres… Los de tu espécimen solo van en busca de una cosa.

–Y tú debes saber cuál es. –y sí que debía saberlo, unas caderas así de voluptuosas debían de estar acostumbradas a verdaderos ajetreos físicos dignos de su perfectísima anatomía. Por más indomable que se comportara la guerrera, cual potra salvaje, no era capaz aún de opacar ese aire poderosamente sensual que la rodeaba; su voz ronca, su postura incitante... Toda ella era un imán de miradas y lo sabía, así como sabía que le encantaba hacerse la dura.

–No te la quieras dar de listillo conmigo caballero, que la picada de un escorpión nada tiene que ver con el veneno de una cobra. –Milo no pudo más que sonreír ante su hostil comentario, ella realmente estaba molesta, pero eso no lo haría retroceder.

–Eso es cierto… _nada que ver_. –soltó silaba por silaba con sonrisa socarrona y engrandecida que no daba señales de retroceder ni un solo milímetro–. Pero paso de creer que resulte mortal.

La amazona de Ofiuco pareció notar entonces que el peliazul efectivamente no retrocedería, y es que conociéndole –pues con su reputación bastaba– ya se había fijado un objetivo claro y certero, _ella_.

Desde el medio día que la observase intensamente, hasta que la siguiera al riachuelo al que se dirigía todas las tardes después de cada entrenamiento. _Su espacio personal_. El único pequeño y solitario rincón en el que ella podía descansar de la máscara que tan orgullosamente portaba día tras día.

¿Le molestaba la idea del intruso? No era especialmente difícil llegar a una conclusión, pero no por ello la compartiría y menos cordialmente. Ella también era de naturaleza osada y cazadora. Los periodos de seguían la estresaban enormemente, el calor la fatigaba y el hastió no hacía más que ir en aumento. Algo de la adrenalina que solo _una cosa_ le brindaba no le caería nada mal. Pero eso sería dejarles las cosas demasiado fáciles al otro… y eso no estaría nada bien, iba contra todos sus principios. Si accedía entrar al juego del escorpión sería bajo sus propios términos y haciéndole saber que el resultado de la contienda terminaría en una victoria para ella, no para él.

Relajo todos los músculos de su cuerpo, plenamente consciente de que él la observaba atento a todo, reguló su respiración, destencionó sus nervios y bajando los brazos de sus caderas, comenzó un andar peligrosamente lento hasta el muchacho que ya se creía hombre.

–No me queda otra alternativa más que demostrártelo. –y efectivamente, no se la dejaría fácil a ese cretino que ya se relamía en los labios el sabor de la victoria. Una ilusoria, pues antes de que lo viera venir, a penas y se encontró esquivando un zarpazo que le lanzó la paliverde con sus venenosas y afiladas garras. Y que le alcanzó a rallar el pecho en cuatro dolorosos y profundos arañazos que sangraron sin demora y qué hubiesen resultado peor sino se hubiera apartado deprisa.

–¿Eso es todo lo que el escorpión dorado tiene para ofrecer? ¿La retirada? Pensé que querías conocer el veneno de una cobra ¡Inténtalo! Si es que no pierdes la conciencia antes. –para socarrona ¡ELLA! Y es que no se iba a dejar, no sin dar la batalla y ganar durante el proceso.

Milo incrédulo ante la situación y el que lograra asestarle semejante herida en una fracción de segundo lo enojaba a la par que le excitaba. Elevó una mano para con la punta de su dedo índice derecho rozar una de las frescas y ardiente heridas y observar con incipiente asombro la sangre que mojaba su dedo.

Ella era conocida por su muy difícil carácter. Era difícil para todo, hasta para dejarse follar sería un completo problema. Una completa salvaje, pero bien, él también sabía jugar rudo. La haría comerse sus amenazas junto con su polla.

–¿Es eso entonces lo que quieres? ¿Jugar? Pues bien… juguemos. –su voz pocas veces sonaba en una tonalidad tan baja, ronca y lúgubre al mismo tiempo. En batalla era una cosa, en la cama otra, pero las dos juntas… una nudo de pesada excitación le amarraba las cuerdas vocales y otro se cocinaba a fuego lento en su ingle. Fue a ese riachuelo a buscar **_algo_** , y no se iría allí sin eso, más bien… se levaría de más.

Su aguja escarlata, reluciente y peligrosa, decoro la punta de su mismo índice ensangrentado, levantándose para apuntarlo amenazante en dirección a la cobra.

En guardia se encontraba la mujer lista para lo que fuera, completamente consciente de su adversario y de su superioridad, pero no se dejaría intimidar por eso, ni por eso ni por nada. Nadie que la vencía conseguía humillarla. El no sería la miserable excepción. No altero su postura y solo atino a cruzar los brazos delante de si para bloquear el izquierdazo con el que se le abalanzo encima el arconte de escorpio.

Ella lo repelió con una poderosa patada, que él vio venir –y es que era predecible en una posición tan tentadora para realizar ese movimiento–, y que no pudo evitar en ese breve contacto para deslizar una mano descarada desde el interior de la femenina pantorrilla hasta el carnoso muslo. Para apartarse velozmente antes de que la cobra intentara rallarle nuevamente, pero esta vez el rostro.

Confiaba en provocarla con lo que fuera a la menor oportunidad, y de paso, hacerle saber quién era el que poseía la superioridad allí.

–Ven aquí y ataca limpio, como los hombres. – _tentación_ , a ella también le encantaba hacer de las palabras su arma personal–. Si es que sabes cómo ser uno. –pero lo que parecía no saber, o no llegar a comprender a juicio del muchacho, era que si ya el ego de un hombre era un asunto de cuidado, más cuidado se había de tener cuando el ego que se picaba era el del portador de un cosmos dorado como el suyo.

–Ya sabía yo que las serpientes eran de lengua larga. –el también sabía picar ¿pero eso convertiría la lucha en una batalla física o de egos? Tal vez ahora todo se valía allí, con la tenue luz del ocaso como testigo de la contienda.

–Pero esa, mi querido insecto, no es su principal arma. Mejor permíteme enseñarte los colmillos. –y esta vez fue ella la que veloz se abalanzó contra el peli azul herido dispuesta a clavarle las garras hasta desgarrar todo el tejido que se interpusiera en su camino.

Pero él no lo permitiría, la dejaría que se acercara, que creyera que tenía el espacio dominado para luego demostrarle de qué estaba hecha la aguja escarlata del escorpión dorado.

Pero la cobra de ofiuco era una mujer de cuidado.

Un puñetazo en el pecho, seguido de otro en el rostro y unos cuantos más en el abdomen le rompieron la postura defensiva –demostrándole que tal vez había perdido más terreno del deseado en su intento por no hacerla comer tierra tan rápido– y se vio sorprendido por un casi nuevo aruñazo en la mejilla izquierda que se hubiera llevado muy probablemente consigo su ojo, pero que solo alcanzó a podarle el flequillo… ¡Eso sí que no!

Se la sacó de encima de una patada y ella retrocedió en un ágil salto de cinco metros, contenta con su acercamiento.

El muy idiota seguía desprevenido, creyendo que cediéndole terreno la engañaría y atraparía con facilidad. Un truco demasiado indigno para ella.

La apunto para aguijonearla con su aguja en una consecutiva sucesión de resplandeciente destellos carmesí que consiguió esquivar, todos, así fuera por los pelos, pero no la rozó ni una. Esa endemoniada serpiente sí que entrenaba duro, he allí el fruto de su esfuerzo, una estupenda guerrera capaz de llevar la delantera en el encuentro con un caballero dorado. No cualquiera conseguía esquivar sus agujas, tuviera senos o no.

Por mucho que el deseo inundase, era plenamente consciente de sus sentidos y facultades, y podía notar la traspiración que cubría el cuerpo de la otra junto con su respiración agitada, y no se debía únicamente a la maravillosa velocidad de sus movimientos o la creciente adrenalina del encuentro.

 _También estaba excitada… y no solo por la pelea._

Esta vez no tendría contemplaciones, nada de ataques a distancia, usaría su fuerza para hacerla entrar en razón, la razón de la derrota.

En un parpadeo estuvo delante de ella y le lanzó una patada que esquivó de un salto que la dejó en el aire, y allí, suspendida le concedió unos breves segundos de debilidad debido a que la gravedad ejercía su fuerza sobre ella, e incapaz de evitarlo, se vio sujeta de un tobillo por la mano del guerrero peli azul que sin contemplación alguna jalo y la estampo en el suelo como si de un látigo se tratase.

Y no contento con eso no la soltó, no, sino que la jalo hacia sí, arrastrándola para aprisionarla bajo su cuerpo, inmovilizándola de brazos y piernas con su peso.

–A las mujeres ni con el pétalo de una rosa ¿eh? Pero contigo no se puede, te gustan las cosas así, ¿no? Adoras jugar rudo.

–Y tú necesitas que alguien te recuerde que la armadura dorada que vistes solo protege tu cuerpo, no tú dignidad. La virilidad de un hombre no la dictamina ningún rango. –le escupió con saña la peliverde atrapada.

–Permíteme sacarte de tu _gran_ error. –gruño entre dientes, apresándola con violencia, dispuesto a sacarle la máscara para que le mirara directamente a los ojos mientras le demostraba cuan equivocada estaba.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer ningún movimiento más, la mujer se liberó con un potente estallido de cosmos que lo catapultó directo al agua del riachuelo.

Ese pequeño intervalo de tiempo le permito a la cobra recomponerse, levantarse del suelo junto con su dignidad y erguirse cuan alta era con la barbilla tan recta como una escuadra y verificar que la máscara de plata seguía en su sitio.

–Inténtalo, y ya veremos –amenazó con la ira pugnando por sus poros, todo su cuerpo irradiaba rechazo. Había sido hasta divertido intercambiar opiniones con el idiota del escorpión, pero su máscara… había estado demasiado cerca y eso sí que no se lo permitiría, no a menos que quiera morir–. A una serpiente no se le agarra por la cola.

Del agua del lago emergió furioso el arconte de escorpio cual moustro marino. Había estado cerca… muy cerca, pero ¿cosmos? Eso sí que no había entrado en juego.

–Eso ha sido un golpe bajo. –le miro acusador atravesándola con sus afiladas pupilas azul cielo. Mirada que habría intimidado a cualquier enemigo, menos a ella.

–No más bajo que el tuyo. –le acuso de vuelta, mientras que con sus dedos acariciaba su máscara de plata– hay límites infranqueables.

Así que Ofiuco era de las que se tomaban en serio la ¡Oh! Tan mentada regla de las Amazonas y su identidad. _Amar o matar_ … solo dos opciones, ninguna viable para ella, pues obviamente él no se dejaría asesinar, tampoco era _tan_ buena.

–Comprendo, pues bien, no lo necesito para hacerte tragar tus amenazas. Las serpientes pueden ser venenosas, pero a todas se les mata por la cabeza.

Y sacudiéndose el agua del cuerpo se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, uno en el que ya harto de todo, evadió los muy sucesivos y veloces golpes de la cobra. Se protegió de sus garras y le aprisionó las muñecas para atraparla y proporcionarle un fiero mordisco en el cuello, tal y como hubiera atacado sus labios de tenerlos al alcance. Desgarró en el brutal ataque algo de piel, haciéndola sangrar, devolviéndole el cambio de los aruñazos que la muy descarada le había pintado en el pecho.

Succionó con salvajismo su piel, rompió cuanto pudo, tratando de hacer el mayor daño posible con sus labios, hasta que al fin la escucho quejarse en un gemido adolorido que le supo a gloria y que con anhelo deseo escuchar en mayor intensidad, pero que fuese ella la que le hincara los colmillos.

Se separó velozmente antes de que la enfurecida mujer se soltara por sí misma y le rebanara la yugular.

La observo llevarse la palma de la mano hasta el cuello con sus ojos inundaos en placer, adoraría mirar esa cicatriz luego, no fue nada gentil. Debía dolerle mucho y le encantaba porque pronto no sería lo único en dolerle.

–Maldito…

–Ey, esa legua sucia. Más te vale cuidar tus palabras

No le replico sino que se lanzó al ataque y esta vez no hubo descanso, iba en serio, si él se permitía un solo descuido más, le arrancaría la cabeza. Estaba cegada por la ira y el instinto de destrozar con sus garras lo que fuera; **_era fría, certera, precisa, como la serpiente que era._** Se peguntaba si su sangre resultaría ser tan fría como la su animal protector, pero dejo esa pregunta para contestársela más tarde, cuando ya estuviera cansada de luchar, o cuando ya la tuviera bien dominada.

Largo rato de combate era el que transcurría, ambos encharcados en el sudor de la aguerrida excitación, ambos indispuestos a ceder terrero, ambos querían ganar, ninguno perder, pero más allá de eso tenían otro muy claro objetivo en común, uno que les nublaba la visión y los sentidos. La más primitiva manifestación animal, el llamado de la naturaleza a justificar toda esa violencia, pero es que tal y como se daba en el habitad salvaje, la hembra se tornaba difícil de montar.

No fue sino hasta que la cobra le propino un segundo zarpazo en el brazo, mucho más profundo que el primero en el pecho, y un tercero en el cuello realmente peligroso, que logro imponerse ante ella y sujetarla de los brazos para darle la vuelta y empotrarla contra un tronco que le hubiera aruñado la cara sino fuera por la protección de la máscara.

–Ey, ey, ey. Eso fue peligroso, si piensas matarme que no sea a por morir desangrado, debes al menos vencerme con dignidad.

–Entonces suéltame para volver a intentarlo. –y se retorció como una posesa entre sus manos, que la sujetaban en un firmes agarre y una aún más firme convicción.

–¿Y permitirte seguir humillándome? ¡Mírate! estás solo sucia y algo mallugada, he sido gentil en tu condición de dama –no lo había sido tanto, pero no admitiría que había sido increíblemente buena esquivándolo–, mientras que yo estoy todo desangrado y más rayado que una cebra. Deberías dejar un segundo esas garras de lado y comenzar a pensar en pelear como los hombres.

–¿Hombres como tú por ejemplo? No me hagas reír. Peleas como niña. –y es que su cuerpo podía comenzar a exteriorizar los primeros síntomas de agotamiento, pero su lengua mordaz no se cansaba de cavar huecos con sus palabras venenosas. Maldita serpentaria que ya comenzaba a colmar su paciencia.

El encuentro era de lo más incitante, pero ya le estaba resultando insostenible, necesitaba drenar rápido energía.

–¿Eso crees? –se aseguró de tenerla bien sujeta entre el tronco y su cuerpo para dejar una mano libre que acariciaría sus frondosos mechones verdes y enredar allí sus dedos, para propinarle un salvaje tirón que le hizo crujir las articulaciones de su cervical. Su cuello quedo totalmente expuesto y su cabeza mirando al cielo, debió quedar algo mareada luego de semejante estrujón, apenas y alcanzó a escucharla quejarse, pero solo se concentró en acariciarle con la punta de la nariz su tráquea y la apetecible manzana de adán, atascándole las palabras.

No contento con no conseguir ningún otro sonido de los labios de la Amazona, se apretó más aún con su cuerpo y restregó su entrepierna –considerablemente abultada– contra los tensos glúteos de ella para hacerse sentir. A estas alturas solo quería que lo entendiera, todo había sido de lo más estimulante pero era hora de ceder. Y no le pasó desapercibido el, aunque muy sutil hecho de que le correspondiera instintivamente la fricción.

–No te cansas cobra de hacerte la dura, de afilar tus palabras y escupir tu veneno, pero estas acorralada, contra mí y contra tus impulsos –le susurro suave, muy suave y endemoniadamente sensual al oído, inyectándole una corriente eléctrica de alto voltaje al sistema nervioso de la peliverde–. Ya no necesitas luchar más, solo dejarte llevar, un buen polvo te hará sentir mejor.

Y ella no lo dudaba, pero no era así como serían las cosas, no mientras respirase.

Milo se confió lo suficiente como para soltar el agarre que ejercía con su otra mano para dirigirla a un sitio que no llego a determinar pues la cobra se revolvió una última vez con mayor intensidad que nunca para zafarse de él con todas sus fuerzas, lanzandolo al suelo con ella encima, estrujando entre sus manos el cuello suculento de su persistente contrincante, rozando sus afiladas garras justamente sobre la brotada yugular que palpitaba intensamente.

Pero antes de cantar cualquier victoria fue presa del asombro al notarse amenaza en la misma zona por la resplandeciente aguja escarlata del escorpión, el muy maldito también la había alcanzado, y tras su máscara dibujo una cansada pero satisfecha sonrisa.

No esperaba menos de él.

Se encontraban exactamente en la misma posición, ambos acabados, solo había una ganadora; la lujuria… esa que corría espesa por la sangre de sus venas desde hacía ya horas, horas de intenso combate. Horas de excitación acumuladas.

Entonces ella se restregó con un movimiento ondulante de caderas contra la pelvis cada vez más abultada del su _apresado_ escorpión.

Él se encontraba debajo, pero no vencido e intento hacerse de su posición cuando, lo que ella le denegó, se mantuvo firme en su amenazante postura sobre la yugular.

–Relaja la pelvis escorpión, que si haremos esto será a mi manera.

Y eso era todo lo que él hombre necesitaba escuchar.

Con una alucinada y resplandeciente sonrisa que ni el sol llegaba a igualar, el escorpiano se dejó caer completamente al suelo, con la cabeza laxa, permitiendo a sus ojos descansar un momento en el que se degustaría con la sensación de ardor que la mujer le propinaba con la fricción entre el centro de sus cuerpos.

Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba demasiado como para oponerse, la dejaría hacer uno rato, que se regodeara cuanto quisiera en lo que quería creer, era su victoria. Ya le demostraría que sería él quien comandará, pero aún no, se sentía demasiado bien tenerla allí encima, sintiendo la tentativa presión de los femeninos dedos en su cuello, como preguntándose qué tanta fuerza deberían ejercer para asfixiarlo… o tal vez para romperle la nuca.

Lo que fuera se le antojaba gracioso, estaba seguro de que eso era lo que la chica deseaba, pero que no se atrevería siquiera a intentarlo pues necesitaba apaciguar su ardor tanto como él.

La presión en su cuello iba en aumento y lejos de preocuparlo o intentar apartarla, se dedicó a disfrutarla, el sensual estrujamiento no hacia más que avivar el fuego de su lívido. Estaba seguro que esos ponzoñosos dedos quedarían marcados en relieve en su piel, y el estaría orgulloso de admirar los verdugones, tanto como amará los que quedarán impresos en ella.

Sus manos, que habían abandonado su poción inicial de amenaza sobre la garganta de la Amazona, yacían laxas a sus costados, descansando un poco, para recomponerse muy rápidamente, y partir en busca de un bue sitio donde ejercer presión, y así consiguieron las caderas danzantes de la cobra que parecía bailar danza árabe sobre su ingle.

Soltó un bufido complacido e impulso la pelvis hacia arriba, levantando a la mujer en un gracioso y desprevenido saltito.

Pudo sentirla sonreír tras la máscara, la entonación de su respirar fue la pista, pero no disminuyó en lo más mínimo su fuerte agarre sobre el cuello del pelilargo.

–Te dije que la relajaras. –susurro toda sensualidad, para incrementar la presión de sus manos.

Milo se entregó al placer que la sensual asfixia le producía, inclino la cabeza para atrás todo lo que le permitió el tenso arco en que se convirtió su cuerpo. Convirtió sus manos sobre las caderas de la mujer en tenazas que apresaban con la misma fuerza que ella sobre su cuello. Mantenía los ojos entre abiertos y comenzó a ver como tu entorno se difuminaba gradualmente, no faltaría mucho para que todo se convirtiera en negro y eso asombrosamente lo excitaba aún más. En medio de la bruma de sus sentidos podía escuchar la agitada respiración de ella, su alta intensidad y el jadeo extasiado que broto de su garganta y que ni la máscara de plata logro amortiguar.

Ahora sentía como el aire se le cortaba, sus pulmones necesitaban expandirse, su cerebro le disparaba advertencias sobre los alarmantemente bajos niveles de oxígeno que le quedaban de reserva, sus ojos se comenzaron a poner blancos y sentía que su corazón trabajaba con 100 veces mayor intensidad… pero solo podía ser consiente del calor y la fricción que esa serpiente venenosa le producía.

Entonces el oxígeno volvió a él junto con el sonido de un agudo gemido femenino.

Su primer impulso fue toser y su garganta ardió como mil demonios, pero no más que si ingle. Podría clavar clavos con su miembro, y ella era plenamente consciente de eso.

Encima del escorpiano se sentía más poderosa que nunca, deleitada al admirar el enrojecido y extasiado rostro del otro mientras era presa de sus garras, de cómo disfrutaba su trato, era fascinante, y más fascinante era ser la única testigo de semejante semblante arrebolado y salvaje.

Podía sentir como el agarre de sus manos en las caderas se incrementaba con el suyo propio sobre su cuello y estaba segura que quedarían unas magníficas marcas entre verdosas y purpúraselas en su piel, unas que no le molestaría vislumbrar más tarde frente al espejo. Serian el recordatorio del premio que había sido su presa.

En cuento el subyugado griego que sometía bajo su cuerpo dejo de toser, la miro con una ferocidad arrasadora, temió por un momento ser atravesada por su aguja escarlata, pero luego desecho ese pensamiento. Él buscaría aguijonearla con otra cosa. Una menos fina y quizá menos dolorosa, pero segura se sentía de que si más intensa.

Se mantuvo maravillada en la examinación del rostro del muchacho, acariciándolo suavemente, extendiendo las puntas de sus dedos por sus pómulos y frete, recogiendo el sudor e imprimiendo sobre sus dedos el relieve que su perfectísimo y refinado perfil griego tenia para ofrecer. Era un hombre guapo, increíblemente guapo, no lo definiría de bello, pero sí de apuesto y gallardo, y eso solo hablando de su rostro. Por supuesto todo eso se lo guardaría para sí misma y para sus dedos.

Él seguía mirándola como si también la estuviera examinando, y lo hacía, pero su intento era un tanto vano, pues el suyo estaba protegida por su preciada mascara, y sino fuera porque estaba completamente segura de que aun la conservaba puesta, se abría sentido expuesta ante el intenso escrutinio azoláceo que la atravesaba. La examinaba desde la cabeza hasta done sus cuerpos se mantenían juntos, pero no unidos.

Sus ojos se veían nublados, algo rojizos también debido al oxigeno que hace unos instantes le había negado a su sistema, pero aun así casi ni parpadeaba, aun estando debajo de ella, bajo su yugo, se sentía como el peligroso cazador que la acechaba.

Y lo hacía… pero muy sutilmente.

Una necia sonrisilla se dibujó en los labios de Milo, que aun respiraba entrecortadamente, mientras su garganta aún se sentía arder, sus labios temblaron un poco, pero sus manos que se soltaron de el apretado agarre que mantenían en las caderas voluminosas de la mujer para emprender un camino de subida sobre las curvas montañosas que se le interponían hasta su esbelto y femenino cuello. Rosó su cálido y plano vientre, su estrecha cintura de avispa, sus senos redondos y jugosos, tibios y firmes, sus hombros esbeltos y sus clavículas marcadas, quizá demasiado marcadas... acaricio el hueco de su cuello y roso delicadamente su brotada vena yugular, palpítate.

Entonces apretó, lanzándola con violencia al suelo donde dio inicio una nueva lucha de poder, en la que se revolcaron dando vueltas por el suelo, a ver quién aguataba más comiendo tierra.

No había cabida para las sutilezas en un encuentro venenoso como aquel.

Lo que les quedaba de ropa encima término de hacerse a un lado en aruñazos rasgados y ensangrentados.

Eran un revoltijo de extremidades apretadas que no se sabía si la fuerza que ejercían con tanto salvajismo era para alejarse o acercarse más. Entre la maraña de sangre, tierra y cabello revuelto no se sabía dónde empezaba uno y acaba el otro. Pero ya nada parecía importar más que el instinto. El sudor era el lubricante natural que los hacia resbalar entre sí como posesos, la arena se les pegaba al cuerpo y se les incrustaba en las recientes y sangrantes heridas, pero eso no parecía molestarlos. Un ardor tan superficial como ese no se ponía siquiera comparar con la fogarada que se había desatado en sus venas.

En una maniobra bastante arriesgada, impulsado por la adrenalina el escorpión logro al fin conseguir mayor dominio sobre su adversaria, empotrando su cuerpo boca abajo entre el suelo y las enormes raíces de un árbol, sujetándole los brazos entrecruzados en la espalda, imprimiendo de una vez un hermoso y doloroso camino de moretones con sus dedos.

La superficie rugosa y áspera de la madera le raspaba la suave piel del pecho a la mujer, pero eso no le impidió persistir en sus intentos frustrados de liberarse. Sus fuerzas estaban llegando a su límite y el enojo (su mayor combustible) había decrecido enormemente a medida que la excitación crecía y crecía. No podía oponerse a algo que le gustaba como se sentía, no cuando estaba tan desgastada…

Y menos fue lo que pudo hacer cuando la última tela que le guindaba en el cuerpo fue arrancada de un tirón por la única mano libre de su sometedor, allí termino de perder el poco sentido que le quedaba, mientras que esa mano masculina, firme e invasiva se colaba entre sus piernas, reclamando el trofeo de su imponente victoria, la victoria de la lujuria.

Respiraciones agitadas turbaban el ambiente, jadeos entrecortados y calor era todo lo que sentían en el exterior, ya nada más importaba, sus músculos exhaustos exigían alivio, y el placer era la mejor recompensa.

La mano libre del peliazul lo recorría todo, acariciaba firmemente la redondeada superficie de los muslos femeninos, terreno misterioso y placido, donde sin importar su procedencia, siempre hallaría alivio. Encamino su mano hasta la espalda baja de la mujer, que se curvaba provocativamente en busca desesperada de entrar en mayor contacto, recorrió los tiernos hoyuelos de su espalda baja, y subió por allí sin detenerse, erizándole la piel, hasta llegar a su nuca, donde los verdes cabellos empapados en sudor se enroscaban y caían de lado por su cuello, cabellos brillantes que anudo en su palma como si de riendas se tratase y tiro, tiro con fuerza, consiguiendo producir el melodioso sonido de los huesos femeninos crujir en resistencia al brusco trato.

Extendido y completamente expuesto el cuello de la serpentaria, pudo admirar en todo su esplendor la maravillosa marca que sus dientes habían dejado en él. Era una mordida aun sangrante amoratada y que prometía brillar en variedad de colores.

¡Por Athena! amará ver esa marca cada vez que la mujer se pasee por la arena del coliseo.

Acercó su rostro hasta el de la cobra, que se encontraba en la posición que su propia agarre la obligaba a mantener, y la miro fijamente, atravesando con sus orbes azules la plata de la máscara, la miraba con ojos agudos e inquisitivos, seductores y peligroso, y estaba seguro que no estaba obteniendo una mirada demasiado diferente tras la protección reluciente.

 _Si las miradas matasen…_ Pensó el santo dorado. Podría ser capaz de derretir el metal que le recubría el rostro en cualquier momento.

Así que aprovechando el momento decido que era la hora de ponerle fin a la lucha y pasar a la segunda fase de su encuentro de una buena vez.

–Ahora mujer, te toca sentir de que esta hecho realmente el Escorpión Dorado. – y deslizó descaradamente su puntiaguda lengua por sobre la máscara, justo por encima de donde se ocultaban sus labios, donde se ocultaba el arma más letal de la cobra, su venenosa lengua–. Solo ábrete al placer, dejemos la lucha a un lado y cambios de guion. Permíteme guiarte en este baile, lo único que tienes que hacer es sentir.

Como si ella fue a quedarse solo con eso... pero lo intentaría.

–Soy un amante exigente, pero contigo seré bueno, como lo he sido hasta ahora. – entonces su lengua cambio de rumbo, deslizándose por el níveo cuello blancuzco hasta hallar la herida él mismo había dejado y lamerla gentilmente, suavemente, burlonamente, como buscando aliviar el daño cometido. Y lo hacía porque sabía exactamente el efecto que producía en la mujer, enfurecerla más y más, recargando las reservas de furia que habían ya mermado hace rato.

Sin embargo permaneció inmóvil, sin decir una sola palabra, respiraba furiosamente por la nariz, la oía resoplar como toro. Y más que la curvatura de su cadera que mantenía su trasero bien el alto, no consiguió ninguna otra reacción, al parecer si estaba dejándose llevar, o estaría esperando el momento oportuno para hacerse nuevamente del mando, pero no es como si se lo fuera a permitir.

No aflojo en agarre de sus muñecas en ningún momento. Pero si se dedicó a sentir, invirtió cada sentido en absorber la esencia de la mujer y que ella lo sitiera a él, el sudor, el aire que los rodeaba, la lujuria espesa en las venas… la haría sentir gozo hasta el más mínimo rincón de su complexión anatómica.

Siempre alerta continuo con el recorrido de su lengua por los hombros femeninos, saboreando el salado sabor del sudor con algo de sangre, descendiendo por todo el ante brazo, succionando la piel blanda de la parte interna del codo, lo que provoco que su captura se revolviera un poco, pero solo un poco. Él solo sonrió socarronamente y mordió su espalda justo a la altura de la escápula izquierda, sobresalida como el ala de una mariposa debido a la posición. Recorrió con su lengua ese relieve una, dos, tres, diez veces, hasta succionar y tomarse su tiempo degustando la piel de la mujer.

Quería impacientarla, que sintiera la frustración y la urgencia que el también sentía, y lo haría así le tomara toda la tarde, o la noche, ya que los últimos rayos de la luz del sol estaban comenzando a consumirse en el horizonte.

Soltó la mano que sujetaba fieramente la melena verdosa de la víbora, descendiéndola por la articulación de su cuello para luego repasar su columna vertebral con las uñas, dejando un camino de marcas rojizas bastante dolorosa a la vista para luego hacer presión en la espalda baja, a la altura de los riñones, apretujándole su entrepierna, firme como un muro de acero.

No escuchó nada, ni un suspiro… y eso no le gusto, así que la embistió con mayor fuerza, empotrándola completamente en las raíces de aquel árbol, de rodillas y desnuda se raspaba con la corteza, eso debía doler pero el placer no la dejaba sentir ningún dolor, menos la sensación de saber que a pesar de hallarse sujeta de brazos y piernas era ella la que dominaba la situación, impacientando aún más la de por sí ya estúpida mente del muchacho.

Se sentía asombrosamente excitada, ya por las venas no le fluía sangre sino lava, en su vientre incubaba una bola de fuego que derretía sus sentidos desde dentro, le ablandaba cada vez más las piernas le costaba tanto evitar que temblasen. Sentirlo a él encima se sentía endemoniadamente bien, y sentirlo dentro juraría que debía sentirse aún mejor. La promesa de alucinar con ese placer la maravillaba pero adoraba aún más la rudeza con que la trataba el dulce escorpión, la manera en como buscaba imponerse y hacerla alucinar.

Pero de su boca no salía ningún sonido, ni saldría hasta que no escuchara el primer alarido proveniente de él… y ya lo veía venir, escondido entre los resoplidos frustrados y malhumorados, impacientado por obtener alguna reacción suya. Pero la única reacción que se le podría escapar sería la risa burlona que escondía en su garganta al ver los cada vez más desesperados movimientos del escorpión.

El seguía con los pantalones puestos, rasgados pero puestos, aunque ya no había nada que los sujetara realmente, y por más ganas que tuviera de arrancárselos de una buena vez y de hacerla gritar de un solo zarpazo, directo, una estocada certera en su interior, dejarse sentir hasta el rincón más profundo de la cobra, no lo haría.

No aún, así no actuaba él, no hasta que ella no se lo suplicara, era una tipa dura, sí… pero no caería en su jugada, no se dejaría ver tan desesperado. Cuando se interne entre aquellas piernas será porque se lo pedirá y lo disfrutaría… gimiendo y gritando de placer.

Así que cargado de intenciones y con la mirada nublada condujo su mano al valle que se oculta entre los muslos femeninos que apresaba con fuerza, rozando la entrada con sutileza, e internándose acariciar los pliegues húmedos que se hallaban allí. Suaves como los pétalos de una flor.

Una flor… era lo que amaba de las mujeres, lo que lo volvía realmente loco. No importa como lucieran por fuera, que tan duras fuesen, que tan salvajes, altas, esbeltas, robustas o de la nacionalidad que fuesen… a la hora de someterlas todas se hallan húmedas para él.

Pero seguía sin oír ni un suspiro, así que acelero el movimiento de sus dedos. La única respuesta era el sudor cada vez más abundante que se deslizaba por el cuello femenino y la palpitación cada vez más intensa de su yugular, pero nada más y eso no era suficiente, no aun.

–Déjalo salir cobra, yo sé lo que sientes pero ya es hora de admitir que perdiste.

–No, yo nunca pierdo. –y con un suave, sutil y sensual movimiento de caderas consiguió un momento bajo. Era todo lo que necesitaba, un pequeño y minúsculo momento de insignificante vacilación y se giró como un tornado, emboscando al escorpiano entre las raíces del inmenso árbol, pero antes de que este se pudiera siquiera quejar, ella ya se enroscaba alrededor de su cuerpo cual boa constrictora.

Encima de muchacho y apresando uno de sus brazos sobre su cabeza, una pierna la subió por sobre su pecho y la enrosco en su cuello, mientras que la otra se mantenía flexiona a la altura de sus caderas, apoyada encima del muslo del caballero dorado.

¿Quién diría que la peliverde resultara ser tan flexible?

No podía ver su rostro, por supuesto que no, pero en ese momento habría dado la vida ante la frustración de averiguar el semblante de la mujer que ahora lo apresaba.

–Yo siempre gano.

Y con eso silencio el ego masculino que hace poco quería dominarla, trepo su mano de garras afiladas por su pecho, sintiendo cada relieve en ese musculoso torso de dorado, dejando a su paso un camino de arañazos rojizos, ardientes caricias que desataban sensaciones cada vez más intensas. Sensaciones que no hacían más que crecer cuando ella le tomo de la melena con la misma brusquedad que la había tomado a ella. Ninguna mujer antes lo había sujetado así, era él que las tiraba del cabello a la hora de follar. Esta amazona ya se estaba llevando una buena cosecha. Ni siquiera Camus había tratado antes su melena con tal brusquedad, tal vez por eso no había descubierto cuán excitante se sentía, dolorosamente excitante.

Supo que era suyo en el momento que el dorado dejo de sujetarla con saña y su cabeza se dejó caer completamente rendida, exponiéndole el cuello ante su vista ponzoñosa.

Ya estaba en sus garras, la maravillosa y refrescante sensación de triunfo ante la definitiva caída de su oponente era lo último que necesitaba para finalmente derribar hasta la última barrera y continuar al siguiente round como debía ser, bajo su control.


End file.
